


Control

by truejaku (hereonourstreet)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Koujaku, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Polyamory, Shame, Situational Humiliation, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, first time bdsm, first time sub, two doms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereonourstreet/pseuds/truejaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki and Noiz have been dating for a few months when Koujaku decides to finally approach them with his offer: a threesome. But not just any threesome. Koujaku wants to bottom for the first time and not only that: he wants to sub for them and partake in some of their terrible, kinky sex. He knows that they have a somewhat open relationship, but even more than that, he knows that with Aoba gone now, they're the people who know him best and maybe this isn't entirely all about the sex...<br/>(A commission I received recently that was ABSOLUTELY wonderful to do and may include a more in-depth sequel sometime soon! Follows ATYBMH canon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

            Noiz and Mizuki have been dating for a few months.

            Koujaku never _expected_ to give a shit about their sex life, but here he is.

            His briefs are still snug against his hips and aren’t going anywhere anytime soon. Not until they have this final conversation, at least. He has his arms crossed over his chest and Noiz better take that fucking smirk off his face or Koujaku will slap it off for him, that he can say with absolute certainty.

            When his best friend and least favorite human on earth first started dating, Koujaku had been more relieved than anything: it had been a long time coming and he was so sick of the dance they were doing. Mizuki had become such a cautious person and Koujaku’s heart actually ached for him in that respect. He’d been hurt so much that he guarded himself even more than he did before and he didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve to be so scared of other people that he waited so long to get close to them. Especially because Koujaku could tell that Noiz was like Mizuki’s many cats’ fur: once he finds his way onto you, he clings. But Mizuki couldn’t see that right away. Mizuki couldn’t see that Noiz was in it for the long haul, and Koujaku supposes that makes sense. Hindsight is twenty-twenty or some bullshit like that. Technically, being a completely uninvolved third-party is what makes _now_ -sight twenty-twenty. Now-sight is a thing that Koujaku just made up and he likes it. Now-sight is knowing what’s happening in the moment. It means being present. Being aware.

            Koujaku is so painfully aware of what is happening right now that he wouldn’t mind going temporarily blind for this moment.

            He’s on the foot of Mizuki’s bed – Mizuki _and Noiz’s_ bed now, he supposes – his legs stretched out in front of him as Noiz’s fingers massage into his feet gruffly. It actually feels really good. That’s why Koujaku is so annoyed. Mizuki is trying to relax him but Noiz is still grinning. Always grinning.

            Mizuki is digging through a box he just brought up from under the bed. It’s full of sex toys that Koujaku would have been better off not knowing existed. But he has his own box of sex toys so he’s not judgmental; he’s just embarrassed that for the first time ever, toys are going to be used _on_ him instead of _by_ him. And Mizuki has a sort of laser-focus as he’s looking through them – good _God_ , there are a lot – and Koujaku finds that incredibly adorable. Concentrating Mizuki is the cutest Mizuki – happy, fixated, soft Mizuki is the cutest and until Koujaku had accepted his attraction to men a few months ago, he had never noticed that. He still feels a deep and burning love for Mizuki, in a way that isn’t sexual and has nothing to do with his aesthetics. Mizuki was there when no one else was and Koujaku can’t forget that. Koujaku can’t forget that Mizuki was always, first and foremost, his best friend.

            He just didn’t realize how _hot_ his best friend was at the same time.

            Noiz, of course, was no stranger to Koujaku physically. And the same was true in the reverse: Noiz readily admitted he found Koujaku appealing and Koujaku found it better to confess his attraction to Noiz as well, seeing as how they’d _already fucked before_. Sure, Noiz had pale skin and beautiful eyes and his eyelashes were long. So long, in fact, that Koujaku still gets distracted by them when he should be listening to Mizuki’s very important questions.

            “I _said,_ do you want the anal beads, or not?”

            Koujaku winces. He was glaring at Noiz, but really looking at his lashes.

            “Not,” he says gruffly. Mizuki thins his lips in frustration and drops them back in the box. He starts digging through them some more. “Are you sure all of those are clean?”

            “We have a separate box for toys right after we use them,” Noiz tells him quickly, the smile never fading. “That box is empty right now because we washed everything we have the minute you said you’d be down for this.”

            Koujaku sneers. Noiz digs in deeper with his knuckle. The sneer is gone and instead, Koujaku gasps in pain.

            He was drunk when he first mentioned it, and that’s why he’s decided to give up drinking. Cold turkey, forever. No more alcohol. Because if he’d never gotten drunk that night, he’d never had admitted to Mizuki that he found him attractive. Noiz would never have gotten that look in his eye and that idea in his head – _this_ idea – and Koujaku would be safe at home under his own blankets in his own bed fast asleep.

            Of course, he’d probably be jerking off in reality, so maybe this was in the stars all along.

            They both know how he feels about Aoba, and Koujaku’s first rule was that if either one of them mentions his name, he’s out. Koujaku was more than honest when he told them while sober the next morning that having a threesome with them would not be about forgetting Aoba as much as it would be about trying sex with men, and specifically men he trusts. Even Noiz seemed sort of solemn when he promised not to utter Aoba’s name, and that was the end of it.

            Mizuki had needed a few days to think about it. He wasn’t worried about the threesome itself and it wasn’t like he and Noiz were completely monogamous anyway. In fact, the way he and Noiz have chosen to navigate their relationship seems unsustainable to Koujaku, but he doesn’t give a shit. What Mizuki needed time for was to reconsider his feelings for _Koujaku_. At first, Koujaku and Noiz both thought he wasn’t sure he was attracted to him enough to have sex, but when he finally said he was ready, he said he wanted to take the time to make sure he didn’t have stronger feelings for Koujaku than he thought.

            Koujaku was a little touched by that.

            He doesn’t want to date Mizuki either, but it was the thought that counted.

            All of this was a long time coming. And all of _that_ was fine and good. It all came from a realistic and predictable place.

            Wanting to try to sub, of all things – Koujaku has no clue where that came from.

            It’s why Noiz keeps eyeing him up the way he is. It’s why he keeps smirking the way he is. It’s why he’s rubbing Koujaku’s feet the way he is, and his ankle the way he is, and all the way up to his calf the way he is… It’s why Noiz is pampering Koujaku now. This is exactly what Koujaku would expect from him. Noiz is building him up so that he can tear him down monstrously and Koujaku _hates_ that he’s getting hard at the thought of that.

            “Look… so you said, no buttplug, no anal beads, no _blindfold_ … I don’t know what’s left, man. You want BDSM but you don’t want any toys?”

            Mizuki seems more flabbergasted than he does angry or annoyed. He blows his bangs up with his breath and then shakes them out of his face.

            “You _really_ need a haircut,” Koujaku tells him. Noiz snickers.

            “Answer the question.”

            Koujaku shrugs. This was where he was hoping Mizuki and Noiz would take the reigns. He’s used all these toys before – on women. They all seemed to have a good time with them and Koujaku was always sort of jealous. He’s just not sure he’s ready to graduate to them yet.

            “You have to be honest about what you want,” Noiz says suddenly, a rare drop of sincerity dripping from his voice. “Tell us what you want and what you don’t want and we’ll all figure it out together.”

            Mizuki nods.

            “We’re here to do what _you_ want,” he adds. “Not the other way around.”

            Koujaku takes a deep breath. Candor doesn’t become Noiz. He’s best when he’s being a bratty little punk. But it’s comforting and Mizuki is comforting and Koujaku is simply embarrassed. Almost too embarrassed to say anything, but he supposes he’s already admitted to the hardest part: he wants to have sex with men, and he wants to try being the bottom. He’s been the dom his entire life. The subs seems to have so much fun. He’d like to try.

            He just has to figure out exactly what it is he wants.

            “I guess… I guess I just want to bottom,” he says. He takes another breath and Mizuki and Noiz stay silent for him to continue. “I want… I don’t know.”

            “What is it that makes you excited when you think about bottoming?” Mizuki asks. Koujaku shuts his eyes in humiliation and –

            “The humiliation.”

            When he opens them, the look on Noiz’s face is like Rhyme just got reinstated. He bites his bottom lip and raises his eyebrows in pleasure. That does not bode well for Koujaku.

            “You mean subbing? There’s nothing humiliating about _bottoming_ —” Mizuki sounds irritated and confused, but Noiz cuts him off:

            “Don’t you dare ruin this,” he mutters before turning to Koujaku. “So, when you say ‘humiliation,’ do you mean… verbal degradation?”

            Koujaku can’t believe that it’s _Noiz_ of all people he’s admitting this to, but then again, it’s Noiz who is always verbally degrading him. Huh. Koujaku suddenly understands his inexplicable attraction to the bastard.

            “Yes,” he says through gritted teeth. Mizuki smacks Noiz’s arm.

            “You have to stop being mean,” he rebukes him. “Koujaku is trusting us with something big here, just like you trusted me the first time _we_ did this.”

            Noiz’s mouth shuts immediately and he turns his gaze to the bed sheets. He scowls and rubs Koujaku’s foot too roughly. It’s a small comfort that he’s embarrassed; Koujaku is still embarrassed about all of this too, and Mizuki sticking up for him is almost worse than if he would just pick on Koujaku in the first place.

            “I would just like to see what it felt like for the girls,” Koujaku admits, trying his best to think of words to explain his thoughts. “I want to know how they felt when I did this to them.”

            “You did this to girls?”

            Noiz’s question sparks a scowl from Koujaku. He always called Koujaku vanilla, as if he couldn’t possibly be interested in something like BDSM of his own accord. Just because Koujaku doesn’t kiss and tell like Noiz does doesn’t mean he doesn’t kiss in the first place.

            “I’ll do the hand ties,” he says finally. “I’ll do the hand ties and the gag and… and I’ll do the spreader bar.”

            “Really?” Mizuki asks. “That’s… the spreader bar is a little advanced.”

            “That’s fine,” Koujaku shrugs. “I want to try it. But I don’t want you both fucking me at the same time or anything weird like that.” Mizuki shakes his head but Koujaku persists: “I don’t care if you weren’t planning on it. I’m telling _him_ more than I am you.”

            “Taking one dick for the first time is going to be hard enough,” Mizuki says. Noiz smirks again but Koujaku can’t fathom why unless he’s imagining Koujaku in pain, two dicks stuffed inside of him. “We’re not going to do two. Taking _anything_ for the first time is weird. We’re not going to hurt you.”

            Koujaku doesn’t tell them that he’s fingered himself to orgasm before. He especially doesn’t tell them that he’s stuck four fingers up there the last time, and that he’s fucked himself on his own fingers so fast and hard that he came in four minutes. One minute for each finger.

            “What’s your safe word?” Mizuki asks, as he leans over the bed again. He’s in his briefs too and his body is _so_ sinewy and strong, Koujaku is shocked he never noticed it like this before. He’s muscular in a different way than Koujaku, but he’s still a pleasure to look at it. He sits back up with a huge piece of metal in his hands and all the pleasure Koujaku had just felt is gone.

            “Um…” He racks his brain for a word he’d never say during sex. He supposes ‘Noiz’ is out, now. “Coffee.”

            “And your safe movement?”

            Because Koujaku chose the gag, of course. He ponders for a moment.

            “I’ll snap my fingers three times.”

            Then he does so in rapid succession to prove that he can. Mizuki nods. He sits up on his knees and Noiz finally snaps back to attention. He rustles through the box and brandishes two pieces of cloth with Velcro on either end. Koujaku knows that they’re the “starter toys” – the kind that Koujaku can rip apart if he gets too scared and wants to move his hands. He doesn’t say anything though because he realizes it’s probably a good idea, especially with Noiz at the helm.

            “And you can say ‘yellow’ if you want us to slow down,” he says. “Red if we should stop but you’ll want to keep going afterwards. Green for when something is good. Got it?”

            They went over the stoplight system before, so Koujaku nods and his face heats up as Mizuki and Noiz start to move around him. They already discussed the things he doesn’t want them to say – no forcing him to call them daddy, no mention of Aoba, and no referring to the girls he’s slept with before by name, everything else is fair game – but he can feel his heart start to race when he realizes they’re actually starting.

            “So,” Mizuki coos suddenly, placing himself behind Koujaku’s body and pulling him up onto his knees. Noiz gets the equipment ready and slides the box back under the bed. He finally starts to undress as Mizuki creeps one hand up Koujaku’s chest and rubs him soothingly. “Are you ready, then?”

            Koujaku takes a deep breath. He reminds himself that this is Mizuki and Noiz. Even if Noiz takes every advantage of this situation, he’s better than a stranger.

            “Y-yes.”

            “Then get on your knees,” Mizuki says, his voice turning low, with a hint of a laugh as he pushes Koujaku down onto his hands. Koujaku gasps as he slips slightly and smacks his cheek against the mattress and Noiz laughs out loud.

            “Give me these,” he says, pulling Koujaku’s hands out from under him. He immediately wraps the Velcro cloths around them and Mizuki busies himself with the spreader bar. Koujaku’s heart is about to beat out of his chest as Noiz’s hands are on his wrists and Mizuki’s hands are on his thighs, pulling and spreading and repositioning his body like a ragdoll. And Koujaku just has to take it.

            And that makes Koujaku even harder than he already is.

            When Noiz gets his wrists bound, Koujaku immediately tries to pull them apart and finds it much more difficult than he anticipated. They don’t feel tight though, not like they’re cutting off circulation, but Noiz pulls him up by the chin before he can worry about it much longer.

            “Feel okay?”

            Koujaku nods but apparently that’s not the right answer. Noiz shakes him by the chin.

            “Use your words,” he says. “And call us ‘sir.’”

            Koujaku grits his teeth and closes his eyes.

            “Yes, sir.”

            “And say it like you’re grateful,” Noiz adds with a smile. “Like we’re doing you a huge favor. Because we are.”

            “Yes, _sir,”_ Koujaku says, completely unable to bend to Noiz’s will. It just won’t come out right. But Noiz shrugs anyway, apparently content with what he got.

            “We’ll work on it,” he mutters, adjusting Koujaku so that he can balance on his bound hands. Suddenly, and without warning, something finds its way stuffed into Koujaku’s mouth. “You’re not going to use your words again for a while, anyway.”

            It’s a ball gag, which is probably the final element that Koujaku needs to get him as hard as he’s going to get. He mentioned ball gags to Noiz months ago and he must have remembered. Noiz also has a thing for drool, if Koujaku remembers Mizuki’s drunken confessions right. He groans as he realizes that _he’s_ the one who’s about to drool and Noiz finishes attaching the gag around the back of his head just as Mizuki delivers a sharp slap to Koujaku’s ass.

            “Mrrm!” Koujaku tries to say, _“Hey!”_ until he remembers he can’t speak whatsoever. He also suddenly registers that Mizuki has his ass positioned so high up into the air that he can feel a breeze against his own _opening_ , as he’s come to refer to his own asshole. It’s too hard to call it anything else. But right now Koujaku is too preoccupied to care.

            “I’m going to put the spreader bar on now,” he says methodically, as if he’s speaking to Koujaku more as a professional instead of a friend. “I want your ass to _stay_ this high, okay?” Koujaku doesn’t realize he’s supposed to respond until Mizuki slaps his ass again. _Hard._ “Okay?”

            “Mmm!” Koujaku says, rolling his eyes, which earns another shake of his chin from Noiz.

            “Don’t roll your eyes at him,” he says. “He’s in charge right now. You do what he says. Understand?”

            Koujaku glares him down before he nods.

            “Mmm, mrr.”

            It’s not like Noiz can understand him. It’s not like Noiz knows he just said, “ _Asshole_ ,” and not, _“Yes, sir.”_

            It turns silent as Noiz finally lets go of Koujaku’s chin and lets him drop to his forearms and Mizuki tightens the cold metal again Koujaku’s skin. It’s the first time he’s ever been this spread and open with other people and he didn’t anticipate being _this_ self-conscious. He’s not actually nervous about what he looks like: he waxes and moisturizes and bleaches and does everything he’s supposed to do. His entire body looks good. That much he’s sure of.

            But he’s not so self-assured about being this exposed in front of his best friend and his worst enemy, though it’s the kind of discomfort that makes his dick start to leak. He whines against the gag in his mouth, shuts his eyes so tight that he sees spots, clasps his fingers together so hard the knuckles turn white and Mizuki makes sure the bar is secure, pulling it back and forth a couple times to ensure that Koujaku is staying in place. Koujaku opens his eyes again to see Noiz staring down at him lazily.

            “Do you like feeling like this, Koujaku?” he asks. Here it comes. This is what Koujaku has been waiting for: his dream; his nightmare. “Have you fantasized about this before? Have you fantasized about us? That’s a real question. I want you to answer.”

            Koujaku blinks harshly again. He nods his head and stares at the blanket. He _has_ fantasized about this. He _has_ fantasized about them. He’s always known they would be the best at this, and he wasn’t wrong so far.

            “Aren’t you ashamed?” Noiz asks again and Koujaku winces. “Aren’t you ashamed of wanting this? Don’t you screw every girl on this island? Aren’t you one of the manliest men around? And secretly, you want this? To be fucked by your friends? And to be fucked by them _hard?”_

Koujaku can’t answer before Mizuki jumps in.

            “Aw, Noiz,” he fusses, his body suddenly draping over Koujaku’s back and his hand reaching for his dick. Koujaku gasps through his gag as Mizuki starts to fondle him softly, starting at the base of his dick and reaching slowly for his balls. “Don’t scold him _too_ much. It’s his first time.” Mizuki’s hand starts to quicken its pace on Koujaku’s balls and another whine is ripped from the back of his throat. “You can be such a bully, sometimes.”

            “He admitted it himself,” Noiz retorts, the edge in his voice more than suggesting that this entire conversation is a farce. Koujaku keeps closing his eyes in disgrace and hanging his head low between his shoulders. Noiz doesn’t make him lift it back up. “He asked for it. He wants to be humiliated. Don’t you, Koujaku?”

            Koujaku muffles out another, _“Mhm…”_ and Noiz’s fingers find their way to his hair to stroke him gently.

            “Good boy.”

            “Oh,” Mizuki says darkly, his hands stilling against Koujaku’s dick. “His dick jumped when you said that.”

            “Oh?”

            “Did you like that, Koujaku?” Mizuki asks softly against his ear. Koujaku whines so loud that Noiz laughs at him. “Did you like the praise? Do you like being praised as much as you do being humiliated?”

            “Answer him,” Noiz says coldly, pulling his hair and subsequently his head as far back as he can. Koujaku groans in pain and then nods as best he can.

            “Mhm!” he moans. “Mhm! Mhm, mrr.”

            _Yes! Yes! Yes, sir!_ he says, and it’s _distressingly_ obvious. He pulls his hands up to cover his face, forgetting that they’re tied. Noiz’s grip on his hair is the only thing that stops him from falling forward, though the pain of the roots of his hair ripping from his scalp causes him to cry out and Noiz lets go.

            “Are you embarrassed?” Noiz asks, his hand cupping Koujaku’s cheek in a rare show of comfort as Koujaku falls onto his forearms again. “Trying to cover your face?”

            Koujaku knows by now that all of these are questions that he’s expected to answer, so he nods through his hiss of pain and blinks away a few tears. Mizuki’s hand is mysteriously absent from his dick now, and when he suddenly feels a pressure against his entrance, he realizes why.

            His cock is growing still from the pain – hair pulling has always been a kink of Koujaku’s, and maybe it has to do with his penchant for self-destruction, as he knows every detail of the root damage it can cause but he’ll let girls do it anyway – but it’s nothing compared to how wide his eyes go and how loud he screams around the gag. Mizuki isn’t inserting a finger yet but he’s about to, and Koujaku can feel the lube and the pad of his finger as he presses it near his hole. He tries to squeeze his thighs shut but can’t, and then bucks his ass backwards, only sending it higher into the air. Mizuki slaps it again, but gentler than before, and Noiz’s hand tries to still him as it moves from his cheek to his shoulder.

            “I’m going to open you now,” Mizuki says, his fingers creeping steadily forward. “We’ll start slow, okay? We know you’re new to –” He stops mid-sentence and Koujaku immediately knows why. His ass is still pressing backwards, into Mizuki’s fingers. He’s so hard already that all he wants is some sort of pressure inside of him. He’s gotten used to it, just from fingering himself. Mizuki must be putting it all together and Koujaku is positive that he’s redder-faced than ever.

            “Huh,” Noiz says. “Guess he’s not so new to it.”

            Koujaku doesn’t _see_ Mizuki grin but he knows he _does_ as he pushes one finger into him slowly but surely. Koujaku groans louder than ever around the gag, drool finally leaking from the corners of his lips. Again, he closes his eyes tight and his feet start to fly somewhat wildly, his toes digging into the bed spread below him. Mizuki’s finger quickly reaches its hilt with the help of copious amounts of lube and Koujaku is straining against his bonds for more. The lube is warm and Mizuki’s finger is so slender that all he can think of is being filled to the brim, being so full that he couldn’t possibly fit anything more in.

            “Oh no,” Mizuki clucks. “It seems like he’s _very_ used to fingers.”

            He pushes in a second and Koujaku’s eyes roll into the back of his head. He lifts his head up to howl in pleasure and beg through the gag. It’s not enough. He’s used to three, at least, and he’s used to them fairly quickly and brushing _hard_ against his prostate. Mizuki isn’t going to do that, though. He’s going to wait to use his dick for that. Koujaku knows him too well.

            Noiz leans down onto his ass, his legs bent at the knees and the top of his feet touching the bed. It’s an awkward pose and Koujaku can’t believe Noiz is that flexible, but it’s a thought that disappears quickly as Mizuki applies more lube and starts to put in a third finger before the second is even fully in. Noiz positions himself so that his dick is in front of Koujaku’s face and it suddenly clicks with him: they’re going to spitroast him.

            The gag comes off, cementing the suspicion, and Noiz wipes up the drool with his thumb. Koujaku gasps rapidly for fuller lungs and Noiz pulls his head up by his hair again to look at his face.

            “You look good like this, Koujaku. Do you want honesty from me, as well? I’ve definitely fantasized about you like this. I thought it would never happen. Surely Koujaku, the manliest seducer on the island would not submit to something like this… but here you are. Your ass in the air, and your mouth ready to suck my cock. Are you ready to suck my cock, Koujaku?”

            Koujaku is still breathing too hard to reply, and when he realizes Mizuki’s fingers are finally scissoring apart, curling in and out, _desperately_ close to his prostate, he’s not sure he can even speak. Noiz digs his nails into his dick and Koujaku almost recoils in sympathy pain until he remembers – Noiz can’t feel anything. Koujaku’s first time sucking a cock will be rougher than normal, and Noiz massages his jaw open in some sort of cruel antithesis to what’s about to be expected of him.

            “Take it like a good boy…”

            Koujaku opens his mouth, his eyes darting immediately to Noiz’s and pleading with him to be gentle, knowing it’s a futile gesture. He guides his dick into Koujaku’s mouth and lets go of his jaw, delivering a quick but gentle slap to his jawline.

            “Suck.”

            But Koujaku hardly has a moment to before Mizuki’s hand is back on his dick, and voice is back in his ear:

            “Are you ready for my dick too, Koujaku?”

            Now he’s muffled around Noiz’s dick instead of a gag, but his eyes are even wider than before.

            “You’re going to like it,” Noiz assures him, though there’s nothing about Noiz that is all that comforting. “Mizuki’s dick feels incredible inside of you, especially when you sit there and take it as best you can.”

            Koujaku still can’t help but tense a bit when he feels Mizuki’s cock at his entrance; just the faint pressing against his muscle is obvious that it’s bigger than fingers, or anything he’s ever taken before. Maybe not cumulatively, but all at once, it’s larger than sticking one more finger in and he braces against Noiz’s cock, grateful that his sloppy first-time blowjob with accidental nips and tugs of his teeth isn’t frowned upon in this case. In fact, Koujaku thinks Noiz is moaning in pleasure too, and he focuses on that as Mizuki finally pushes in and –

            _God_ that’s big, and Koujaku bites down hard. Noiz hisses hedonistically and Koujaku lets out one, long wail around his cock as Mizuki slowly gets the head in, his fingers still stroking Koujaku’s cock to keep it hard. Through all their chastisement, Mizuki is definitely trying to keep Koujaku’s erection sustained, and he’s both grateful and mortified: he’s not sure he can hold on for long, if only because he’s fantasized about this so many nights in his own bed that he can’t believe it’s actually coming to fruition.

            “I can’t believe you can take my dick so easily,” Mizuki mutters. His sweet, singsong voice that once spoke in Koujaku’s defense is gone now, giving way to a dark, sultrier Mizuki that Koujaku has never experienced. “I shouldn’t be surprised though, should I? You do get around, don’t you, Koujaku?”

            Koujaku whines. This is the humiliation he wanted and Mizuki knows it even better than Noiz. Mizuki knows that Koujaku has never been particularly secretive or insecure about his proclivity for numerous sexual partners, and now he’s being made to feel the self-doubt for it. Maybe it’s Mizuki’s fingers, or maybe it’s his words – maybe it’s his dick, slowly sinking deeper into Koujaku’s ass – but Koujaku’s dick once again reminds Koujaku that it’s there with a sudden twitch.

            “Hm…” Noiz considers Mizuki’s implication for a moment. “That’s true. They don’t call you a slut when you’re a man, do they? That’s always seemed unfair. But _you’re_ a man, Koujaku. And you’re a slut, too. Aren’t you?” Noiz sucks in a breath as Koujaku’s tongue catches a piercing just right and pulls. “Tell us that you’re a slut.”

            Koujaku knows that all he can do at this point is sob pitifully around Noiz’s cock, so he does so. His eyes close mournfully and he lets himself get lost to the feeling of being so ful of dick everywhere. Noiz’s is too big to fit all the way in, and when he shoves in too far, Koujaku starts to sputter and choke and cough it back up, which he always thought to be considered unsexy, but Noiz seems to laugh every time and does it again. Mizuki’s dick is finally in all the way, and he leaves it there for a moment, shuddering over Koujaku’s body and then pulling back slowly. Until Koujaku squeezes his thighs at the feeling, he forgot about the spreader bar. He realizes all over again just how exposed he is, and he whimpers. This is everything he wanted. This is exactly what he asked for.

            Gagged by Noiz’s cock, Koujaku can’t speak himself, and perhaps it’s because they’re too far lost to the pleasure, but Noiz and Mizuki don’t say another word for several minutes, either. The room is filled with three different pitches of moans and sighs and grunts, Koujaku’s choking and the _schlick-schlick_ of the lube as it noisily squelches in and out of Koujaku’s ass. He’s always found that sound strangely hot when he’s on top; when he’s in this position however, it’s more disconcerting than ever.

            Of course, that makes his dick twitch. Yet again.

            “I’m glad that you’re a slut, Koujaku,” Mizuki says, his entire body suddenly dressed over Koujaku’s, the hand that isn’t jerking Koujaku off pressed against the sheets to the right of Koujaku and his lips brushing against his scalp. “Because if you weren’t, I’d be nervous that this might be the only time I’d ever get to feel how tight and warm your ass is around my cock. But you’re so needy, aren’t you, Koujaku? You already want us to do this again… and again… and again… don’t you, Koujaku?”

            “Bite harder,” Noiz mutters, and Mizuki lands a tender kiss against Koujaku’s temple. “ _Harder_ ,” Noiz says again, and Koujaku cries out as he bites down. Mizuki kisses his temple again. “Pull the piercings with your teeth – yeah, like that.”

            There’s too much. Too much stimulation coming from everywhere and Koujaku can hardly register what he’s doing. He feels a barbell between his lips so he pulls and Noiz seethes decadently again, then Mizuki’s fingers are digging deep into his skin and his dick is suddenly thrusting in and out so harshly and quickly that Koujaku can’t believe he ever focused on anything _but_ that and Mizuki moans pitifully against his ear.

            “So tight and warm that I’m already about to come,” he whines, and even Noiz laughs at him. Koujaku thinks he might glare up at his boyfriend but he isn’t sure and can’t fathom that his best friend is about to come inside of him, but doesn’t have much time to worry about it. Mizuki sits up on his knees and cries out, his cum spilling out into Koujaku’s ass and Koujaku cries out too, just as loudly and just as satisfyingly. He didn’t know it felt so good to feel someone come inside of him, and even without Mizuki jerking him off anymore, he’s getting harder. There’s something warm and disgusting inside him, making him feel warm and disgusting, too. Noiz lifts his head up suddenly and looks him in the eye.

            “Mizuki is the one having the orgasm, not you,” he says. “You focus on me, while Mizuki focuses on feeling good. Understand?”

            Koujaku doesn’t know how it happened, but he’s whipped. He nods emphatically and whimpers, pitchy, against Noiz’s cock. He gives himself over to the slowing of Mizuki’s rhythm, and bites down on Noiz’s dick as hard as he can.

            _“Fuck!”_ Noiz shouts, his hand suddenly on the back of Koujaku’s head, pushing him forward wantonly. Oh fuck, he’s fucking his face. Koujaku braces for it, Mizuki’s dick still buried deep within him. He hopes he doesn’t pull out yet; he doesn’t want the pressure to leave, not while he’s been built up to these _intolerable_ levels of lust. He just wants to come already, but Noiz is thrusting in and out of his mouth, shoving Koujaku’s face back and forth, and urging him to keep biting.

            “Bite the tip,” Mizuki suggests, his voice sounding ragged and worn, but Koujaku takes the advice anyway. Noiz’s hips start to spasm and Koujaku is afraid he’s about to nearly rip the piercing out of his dick when he pulls it again, but Noiz doesn’t seem as concerned. He’s so close that Koujaku can taste it.

            Which, of course, he does.

            Noiz shoots against the back of his throat, because he’s pushed so far back and is too far-gone to realize. Koujaku wishes he were better at this. It’s ironic to him that he could take Mizuki’s dick in his ass, as brief as it was, but not Noiz’s in his mouth. He’s never sucked a cock before, so when Noiz pushes too far in, Koujaku recoils instinctually, pulling his mouth off his dick completely. Noiz’s fingers are still in his hair, and Koujaku thinks at first that he’s going to pull him right back onto it, but he doesn’t: instead, he rests his dick happily against Koujaku’s face, making sure to finish right on top of his glorious, well-kept hair.

            Koujaku is, again, gasping for breath so much that he can only glare and growl at Noiz, who sits back after his orgasm with a glow of satisfaction and accomplishment. Koujaku wants to kill him, but he suddenly realizes every part of him is abruptly empty now, and with no more stimulation – all he can focus on is just how on fire his body is now.

            “Oh, please—”

            He starts to beg, but Mizuki is pulling him backwards so quickly that Koujaku doesn’t even have time to question where the spreader bar went. He topples into Mizuki’s lap, his back to Mizuki’s chest, and he can feel the cum dripping out of his ass and down his face. But Mizuki’s hands are back to fondling his balls and jacking him off with ravished ferocity, which means he doesn’t focus on being cum-covered for long.

            “You did so well, being our little slut, Koujaku,” Mizuki whispers into his ear. “Now it’s your turn to come, for being such a _good boy.”_

“Ah—Mizuki!”

            “Come for me, Koujaku.”

            “Mi _zu—”_

“Come for me, _good boy.”_

Koujaku can almost see himself when he comes. He’s completely naked and spread eagle, his toes pointing directly to the ceiling and his wrists bound in front of him, waving up and down in some strange sort of signal that it’s _all too much, it’s all too good, he can’t hold on any longer and he has to let go right now –_

His orgasm racks his body like it never has before, like it’s _harder_ for some reason, physically and otherwise. His vision goes black. Mizuki’s grip is tight around his cock, so tight that it feels like he’s fucking into someone as usual, but the cum on his face and in his ass is a stark reminder that he just had _two people_ fucking into _him._ It’s an index of their dicks inside of him, of his first tryst with being a bottom, and his cum splatters against his own chest and chin, that’s how far it shoots.

            He can’t catch his breath once it’s over. He’s never shot that far before.

           

            (It’s unbearably quiet after Koujaku’s orgasm, and it’s unsurprising that it’s Noiz who breaks it, with an unceremonious, _“Well, that was awesome. And you’re a mess.”_ Koujaku suddenly registers exactly what it is that’s dripping down his beautiful hair and lunges for Noiz, ready to strangle, but Mizuki pulls him back at the last second. They get cum all over the sheets.

            Noiz throws the bedding in the washing machine as Mizuki readies the shower. There’s something way more tender and way less sexy about letting them clean him up afterwards, and Koujaku is subjected to a taste of his own medicine when Noiz fingers him to scoop the cum out. Koujaku has done that to girls before who seem to get embarrassed and now he understands why. It’s almost uncomfortable when they treat him lovingly, because this wasn’t part of the deal and seeing Mizuki nuzzle him with an angry, embarrassed blush rising in his face is awkward as hell. Koujaku wraps a hand comfortingly around his best friend’s waist anyway, and kisses his forehead.

            “You don’t have to do this, you know,” Koujaku says finally, lathering some of Noiz’s cheap shampoo into his hair and making a mental note to buy him something better. Both of them stare at him like he just said two plus two is five.

            “This is part of it,” Noiz says. “It’s called aftercare. So shut up and let me wash my cum out of your hair.”

            Koujaku fumes at the reminder, and fumes even more as Noiz pulls and tugs his hair with every movement of his hands.

            But he has to admit that it’s sort of sweet to hear Noiz sound excited enough about something to want to explain it, and the look of pride on Mizuki’s face as he watches Noiz do so almost brings tears to his eyes. Koujaku remembers that they’ve been through a lot together. He’s not sure he should be arrogant that he was one more thing for them to add to that list, but he kind of is. He likes having a solid place in their relationship. Maybe they mean more to him than he thought.)


End file.
